fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario (Smash NeXt)
Please welcome Mr. Nintendo, the face of videogames, the true and only Mario! He returns for the fifth time in the Smash series in Super Smash Bros. NeXt, with some changes albeit remaining the most balanced fighter in the game. In Super Mario Bros. series, Mario often has to save the Princess Peach from the king Bowser, helped by his brother Luigi and his friends Toads, Rosalina, Yoshi and many others. Also, he is a gifted sportsman, as his racing, tennis, golf and football series. Attributes Mario is known to be the most balanced character in the game, with average running speed, jumping abilities and damage output. However, in Smash NeXt, many of Mario's moves have been powered to be as strong as Dr. Mario's. However, some combo moves (such as his up and down throws, his up aerial and his up tilt) weren't powered up. Mario retains all of his special moves but powered up. Differences between Smash 4 Between translation from Smash 4 and NeXt, Mario got some good buffs in each areas (standard moves, special moves, approaching and recovery), now being a mix of Dr. Mario and his appearances in both the first Smash and Smash 4. Attributes *Mario jumps higher. *Mario dashes faster. *Mario's traction increased. *Mario is slightly heavier (from 98 to 100). Ground attacks *Each Mario's move became as strong as Dr. Mario's in Smash 4. *Forward Smash is a fist similar to Smash 64's. It's lower start-up than his previous one but lacks the sweetspot. *Up Smash keeps Dr. Mario's KO angle, being more horizontal than before. *Dash attack is now a slide, fists before, like in Super Mario 64. It's better reach, faster start-up and less cool-down time. *Side tilt, down tilt and down Smash retains Dr. Mario's knockback. Aerial attacks *Each Mario's attacks became as strong as Dr. Mario's in Smash 4. *Neutral aerial got reversed damage output. *Back aerial, neutral aerial and forward aerial's knockback increased to match Dr. Mario's. *Down aerial stops Mario's momentum, making this move a recovery tool. Grab and throws *Each Mario's throw and pummel too became as strong as Dr. Mario's in Smash 4. *Pummel is a flame instead of a head butt. It's faster. *Forward throw and back throw knockback increased. Special moves *Fireball is faster, travels much more and doesn't lose power while travelling. *Super Jump Punch's jump height increased. *Final Smash now is Rainbow Mario. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grab and throws Other attacks Special moves Animations Idle *Adjusts cap. *Moves his head from left to right and holds his fists in front of his face. Taunts *Up: Grows to a super-size, as if taking a Super Mushroom power-up, before shrinking again. This also increases his hurtbox. The size increase stacks with special matches and actual super mushrooms. During the taunt, Mario mimics the standing pose seen in the original Super Mario Bros. *Side: Twirls and removes his cap. Mario often does this taunt when he completes a level in some of his games, mainly New Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario 64. *Down: Spins around in mid-air with his arms and legs outstretched before falling on his back. This is a reference to his death animation in the original Donkey Kong game. Fighting stance Retains his one from Smash 4. Victory poses *Makes some explosions from a hand then strikes a pose. *Does a spinning jump, landing in a strong man pose. *Runs all over being very happy. Losing animation Claps to the winner. On-screen appearance Comes of from a Warp Pipe saying "Let's-a-go!" Walking and dashing animations *Walk: simply walks. *Dash: simply runs. Dodging *Dodge: rolls forward/backward. *Sidestep: moves his body to the background. *Air dodge: moves like avoiding projectiles. Crowd cheer MA-RI-O! Victory theme A remix from Smash 4 victory theme of Mario series, which is a remix of the flagpole theme. Trophy description Red cap, blue overalls, big moustache... It must be Mario! This videogame star is one of the most recognizable character in whole world. Mario appeared in over 200 games in his history and most notoriously in the Super Mario Bros. series that started 30 years ago... A long life, isn't it? Mario became also a driver, a sportive and even a doctor! His well known jumping abilities help him when jumping from a platform to another! Appeared in: Donkey Kong (Arcade, 7/81), Super Mario Bros. (NES, 9/85). Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Characters